1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to containers, such as food containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a closure system for containers.
2. Background Information
Users of containers, and, in particular, users of food containers, such as restaurants, have searched for containers that are easier to use while still adequately containing the contents. For restaurants, such as fast food restaurants, ease of use of a given food container helps determine the speed of the food preparation line. In the past, food containers have included closures that were unreliable and/or difficult to manipulate, often requiring both hands to open and/or close. Therefore, it would be helpful to such users to have a container with a reliable closure that can be operated with one hand.
In addition, a user often encounters liquid spilling on the container and contaminating the contents, for example, by entering through the closure. This is especially true in food preparation. It would be helpful to such users to have a container designed to reduce or eliminate such potential liquid contamination.
Still further, the users of such containers may experience unwanted gaps in the container seal, which allows excess ambient air into the container and/or allows the contents of the container to escape. In the food preparation situation, although a modest amount of ventilation helps reduce condensation, too much can make the food unsavory (e.g., by drying out). Clamshell-type food containers with a flat, horizontal peripheral flange seal may experience such unwanted gaps. Therefore, it would be helpful if a more reliable seal were available.
Thus, a need exists for an improved container closure system addressing one or more of the above-noted problems.